A vehicular communication apparatus, which is disposed in a vehicle, communicates with devices that are external to the vehicle. For instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-99085 discloses a vehicular communication apparatus that wirelessly communicates with a roadside unit that is disposed along a side of a road (i.e., road-to-vehicle communication) and wirelessly communicates with vehicular devices that are installed in other vehicles (i.e., vehicle-to-vehicle communication).
Vehicles are generally equipped with various devices, and some of the devices may generate a noise that affects the wireless communication between the vehicular communication apparatus and the roadside unit or the vehicular device in the other vehicle. In such a case, the wireless communication performed by the vehicular communication apparatus may deteriorate due to the noise generated by a vehicular device in the same vehicle. Further, the vehicular communication apparatus may also produce a noise that affects the operation of the vehicular devices and may deteriorate the quality of operation of the vehicular devices when the vehicular communication apparatus performs wireless communication.
The trouble caused by the above-described noises may be avoided by using noise suppression parts such as filter parts and/or shield parts. However, the effectiveness of the noise suppression parts has certain limitations, and a complete suppression of the noise by using such parts may be difficult. Further, the use of the noise suppression parts in the vehicular communication apparatus may be a cost increase in the manufacturing of such apparatus.